JoshJepson X AttackingTucans Love Fanfiction
by TIFFanylovesgamers
Summary: Josh and Tyler sneak out to a strip club (with a special guest DonnaBellz :]), but at the end of the night, girls are the last thing on their too-drunk-too-care minds.


_Today's stories are basically about my favorite homosexual pairings of gamers. I try to do them at least tastefully and because I am sure they are hard to read for almost everyone. But this is a warning for smut at the end! Remember I am always up for suggestions! I love the feedback I get! Enjoy :] _

Josh woke up hung over from the huge party he threw last night. It had to be somewhere in the middle of the afternoon. His hook up with Reese still sat fresh in his mind. On the other hand the trouble he had got into breaks off any signs of seeing her in the next few days. Everyone was texting him madly about the amazing night they had. He smiled knowing that a night that had gone from just playing video games ended in a party where he had sex with a beautiful girl. He had thrown an amazing party. Why be too upset?

His phone rang and he answered it quickly hoping it was her. Unfortunately, it was just Tyler. Tyler seemed still bored after the party last night and needed more. Josh sighed and denied any plans Tyler had in his head.

"I'll come over tonight," Tyler said quietly, "And I will pick you up. Sneak out the front door after your parents had fallen asleep"

"Tyler there is NO way that is ever happening" Josh almost yelled but remembered he's suppose to be grounded. Normally he's a pretty innocent kid so they let him keep his phone at least.

"Stop being a butthole! You already have ridden that horse off that good-guy-deep-end" Tyler laughed mostly at his own words.

Josh was quiet not wanting to deal with Tyler at this point. He hung up and laid back down still having a throbbing massive headache.

Around 12am, Josh heard his phone ring again. He quickly picked up in fear of his parents hearing him up this late.

"I'm here, get the fuck out here slut" Tyler giggled on the other end.

"No"

"Come out or I'll honk, loudly"

"No."

"My hand is hovering over the wheel..."

"Tyler!"

"I'm going to honk.."

"Okay! I'll come outside just to tell you no!"

"Okay I'll see you down buttercup!"

Josh ran down the stairs and silently slid the back door open because the front door seemed louder and more dangerous. Tyler was leaning against his car. His face lit up after seeing Josh come around the corner.

"In the car!" Tyler whispered loudly.

"No!"

"In the car so we can talk!"

"Tyler I'm not stupid!"

Tyler got into his car and had his hand over the horn again. Josh's eyes opened widely and ran into Tyler's car.

He winked at Josh, "Now I've got you"

Tyler sped off and Josh began to panic.

"Dude! This is kidnapping!" Josh screamed almost hyperventilating. He's so in deep trouble.

"Just for the night."

"Where are we going?!"

"You'll see..."

Josh and Tyler ended up in front of a popular strip club and Josh went absolutely nuts. He gave Tyler a look showing that there is no way he is going in there.

"Let's go." Tyler said excitedly

Not even wanting to put up a fight, Josh followed behind Tyler.

"Are YOU even allowed to be here?" Josh whispered at him.

"Of course not"

"So why are we hear Tyler?!"

"This place doesn't care, you at least have to look old enough!"

Almost an hour later Josh and Tyler were both drunk with a random girl on their lap.

"Hey whats your name gorgeous" Tyler asked the girl.

"Donna" She smiled at them.

"What a bitch name" Tyler spewed out. Drunk or not drunk he's still Tyler.

"Tyler!" Josh laughed loudly.

"Don't worry about it boys! It's a compliment" Donna laughed loudly with them.

"Shit its two o'clock" Josh looked down at his watch while gently trying to get the girl off of him.

He walked out and Tyler ran behind him. Tyler's obvious boner pressed into his ass. Tyler reached around him and used Josh for support.

"I don't wanna leave yet though Josh..." Tyler whispered into his ear. Josh was already hard and for some reason the way he moved against him made him moan quietly.

"You don't wanna leave either. Don't you?" Tyler's breath was gentle in his ear. He had began to move to the music loudly playing at the club. Tyler was enjoying the feeling of Josh against him and smiled. Both of them were high off the music and the atmosphere. They swayed together until Tyler caught sight of Donna and slapped her ass.

"Wanna have fun with us tonight? Josh is built like a horse" Tyler joked.

"I'm married, sorry boys" Donna rolled her eyes. She really hated her job.

After Donna walked away Tyler began laughing hysterically.

"What a bitch! How does she work at a strip club when she's married?" Tyler yelled hoping she can hear him.

Josh broke out of his trance and made his way back into his car. Tyler ran after him dramatically. Josh got into the car and Tyler joined him.

"Why the fuck did you bring me here Tyler!?" Josh screamed, not even caring who hears.

"I thought you-"

"No Tyler! Your thinking always gets me into trouble!"

"So I should stop thinking?" Tyler giggled.

"Shut the fuck up Tyler!"

The car fell silent. Moments later Tyler began laughing again.

"What?" Josh questioned.

Tyler laughed louder.

"What!?" Josh yelled smiling wondering what was so funny.

Tyler's seat fell back and they both began to laugh loudly.

"You are STILL hard" Tyler said between tears of laughing too much.

"Oh shit"

"Want me to call Reese? Oh wait you already got her pregnant!"

Josh suddenly leaped on top of Tyler.

"With my horse cock, right?" Josh laughed.

"Yeah sure it is!"

"You wanna check for that Tyler?" Josh took his dick out and laid it across Tyler's stomach.

Tyler looked down and his eyes went wide. Him and Josh were still laughing at this point. Josh's body vibrated on top of Tyler's and caused him to have a boner as well.

"Well, I wonder what Tyler has down there too.." Josh whispered fake seductively feeling Tyler against his ass. Josh got down on the seat and took his throbbing hard dick out. Something took over him and he put his hands on the length of it. Tyler was stunned and looked down at Tyler while eyeing the pre-cum sitting at the tip of it. Josh began to lick gently at his cock. Both too drunk and too deep into it already to care Josh shoved Tyler's cock into his mouth working at it slowly. Tyler's eyes closed, lost in ecstasy. Josh reached down and began to stroke his own while getting off to the taste of Tyler in his mouth. Tyler came into his mouth and he swallowed it all. Tyler was breathing hard not sure how to react.

"My turn" Josh sighed into Tyler's stomach. Getting back on top of him, he leaned over him and used the remains of cum on his ass as a lube. Josh lowered his ass onto Tyler's dick and rode him hard. Both moaning and sweating, Josh looked at Tyler's face where his eyes remained closed and his pink lips parted. He kissed him passionately both getting lost in the moment. Josh broke the kiss to moan loudly while pumping his own cock. Josh came and Tyler came again shortly after. Josh laid his head on Tyler's chest both breathing rapidly.

"I don't want to go home anytime soon" Josh whispered.

"We don't have too, we have the whole night ahead of us" Tyler smiled running his fingers up and down Josh's back.

END.


End file.
